1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens, and more particularly to a zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A consumer digital still camera is almost equipped with a zoom lens. Currently, a zoom lens with 3-5 times zoom ratio is a very mature product. The trends of consumer electronics have been gradually toward miniaturization. In order to achieve the purpose of miniaturization for consumer digital still camera, the zoom lens that is used for consumer digital still camera also requires miniaturization. However, it is not easy to achieve that a zoom lens is miniaturized and still has a good optical performance.